Love or Hate?
by Takkun19
Summary: Eri Ninamori struggles to bring Naota out of a state of depression.
1. Love or Hate?

I know this is a short chapter, but it's just a prologue so wait for other chapters. Tell me what you think of it.

Review me and I'll review you.

Furi Kuri

Love or Hate?

S/ Scene Change

Disclaimer: Flcl and all of its characters are the sole property of Gainax.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat by the river as I walked toward him. He must have heard me; he turned to look at me with a cold stare. I ignored it and sat next to him as I always did.

He never shown any emotion to me or anyone for that matter, he had changed. It had pained me to see him like that for so long.

I hate him for it, I love him for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, that's the prologue. It's not much yet, but it'll get some length to it so review please.


	2. High School?

It has been awhile and I guess I just lost my inspiration, but I start anew.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of flcl or its creators.

Flcl/ Furi Kuri

Love or Hate? Chapter 2

S/ Scene change

"Naota-kun?"

He looked at me with a neutral expression; it hadn't exposed misery or contentment of any kind. A strong man reveals no emotion. But in his eyes I saw his pain, such torment indescribable.

"Naota-kun, I brought you a rice ball, seeing that you weren't in school today. If your father finds out he will be stern"

"Like I care! You think I care what he thinks" His face flushed red with anger, but I can't really blame him for hating his father so.

"Do you want the rice ball" I asked quietly offering it over to him. He looked over at me, with a look that I registered for disgust. But then something happened and I almost think he blushed, but I think it was the light shining in his face.

"Whatever" he said grabbing the ball of rice from me. He ate silently; I always had an attraction to Naota. He would've amassed a great deal of popularity, considering his fine sense of apparel, but Naota was always a solitary person who was kept to himself.

His shirt, the portion of it I could see since he wore a light black jacket that he zipped up halfway was a light gray color in which I could see a portion of a black iron cross outlined in a red color. His loose black jeans which matched his jacket nicely, he had his untamed hair rest slightly longer than ear level.

"Naota-kun, Why are you here anyways?" He looked up at with anger.

"Why do you have to ask stupid questions Ninamori?"

"What? Do you think she's going to come back Naota?" I was surprised when I realized I was practically screaming at him.

"Why do you fucking care anyways, I never said I needed you!" Tears formed in my eyes, no matter how much I tried to hold them back.

"You're such a jerk Naota!" I ran from him leaving him in solitude, he put his head down in a saddened sigh and the darkness of the night overtook him.

S/

The next morning, Mabase High School.

"_He won't show up in school today. He probably hates me now, it's futile with him. He won't lis-" _

"Hi Ninamori" There he was standing in front of me; I had to blink twice to be sure he was there.

"Nao…Naota, what are you doing here" As soon as it came out of my mouth, I knew it was the most dim-witted thing I could have said.

"What? I can't show up for school anymore?" He gave a sneer smile. I blushed, why he had to notice everything was beyond me. But Eri Ninamori hadn't noticed the group of students that had surrounded the odd couple, Naota Nandaba, A-grade Delinquent hanging around Ms. Class president, the Elementary nickname following her through her academic years.

"I didn't mean it like that Naota-kun, I just thought you were mad at me" I said. Naota looked passed Ninamori at the onlookers and smiled evilly.

"Sex last night was great Eri" Naota said in an aroused voice. Ninamori blushed furiously

"What are you talking-" Ninamori heard snickering behind her and suddenly noticed the crowd around her.

"Oh my god Naota, You're such an ass!" Ninamori said shoving the unsuspecting Naota into an opened locker, sealing him in and turning the dial. She turned to face her peers,

"Nothing to see here, class will be starting soon" Ninamori said to the students. After they left I walked away laughing to myself.

_Duplex lockers! Best school improvement yet!_

The Hallways emptied out, everyone in their morning class.

No sounds to disturb the peace but one, Sophomore Locker hall, #2432

"A little help?"

Yep! That's Chapter 2! Yea I kind of changed around my story plot around a little bit but it all works right? Anyways stay tuned for my next update. Peace!


End file.
